This invention relates to a dynamo and/or compressor, and more particularly to a power plant designed for simultaneous generation of electric power and pneumatic pressure.
Various types of dynamo and compressor have hitherto been applied independently in many industrial fields. In recent years, however, operations requiring the simultaneous application of a dynamo and compressor have increased in number. For example, repair of punctures is effected by application of not only a compressor but also a dynamo for lighting. Painting work needs a compressor to supply compressed air to a spray and also a dynamo for lighting. Further, a construction site has to be provided with a compressor for a pneumatic riveter and also a dynamo to drive, for example, a power saw and power planer. In the future, works relying on the simultaneous drive of a dynamo and compressor to apply electric power and pneumatic pressure at the same time are expected to increase in number. At present, however, the known types of dynamo and compressor are constructed as independent units. Such situation gives rise to the drawbacks that a great deal of time and work is consumed in installing a dynamo and compressor at the prescribed sites; maintenance of the separate engines of both units is a considerably time-consuming work, thus failing fully to meet industrial requirements. Further disadvantages are that any known dynamo and compressor are constructed in a relatively large size and generally set in different places, making it necessary to provide a considerably space for their installation.